the_spooks_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spooks
''Spooks ''is an American adult animated horror comedy series which first premiered on SPEED on September 19, 2000, created by Ralf Hat. The show follows a half dead individual, Aaron who lives in Houston, Texas with his best friend, the Grim Reaper and a silent angel. The three get involved in unsettling and bloodcurdling adventures as they fight demons who threaten the planet while attempting to fit in with the mortal world. Currently having thirteen seasons, with ten episodes in each (149 episodes), Spooks is built up into story arcs which are actually serious and disturbing compared to other episodes outside the arcs, which are more comedic. First conceived in 1997, Ralf Hat originally pitched the 16 minute pilot, Death ''to air on SpikeTV, but to some causalities, the series was given a pink-slip. It finally aired on SPEED, making it the first and longest running SPEED original series. Spooks received a generally positive reception from critics, who praise the shows dark humor and atmosphere as well as the characters and storyline. IGN ranked the show #42 on the Top 100 Animated Series. Because of the popularity, Ralf Hat announced a feature film based on the show is currently in production. Production The series pilot (which was shown on SpikeTV in 1999) was a main step up for the show. Originally, characters had different names, the animation was quite cheaper, and the jokes and gags were often random and just plain random. When SPEED picked the series up for a first season, the creators redesigned most of the plots and characters, making the show more serious than random. The idea of making the show have arcs were thought of earlier before production of the first season. 46 out of the 149 episodes of the show are out-of-arc episodes, meaning they do not belong in any arc but are more seen as comical and irregular towards the rest of the series dark and cryptic atmosphere. All episodes are 20 to 24 minutes long, excluding commercials. Characters Main characters * 'Aaron: Aaron is the main protagonist of the show. Aaron is a soft hearted, cowardly, and easily manipulated half spirit. His life was egregious and full of depression which led to his suicide. After his death, he was recruited to be the apprentice of the death reaper (Grimm Mortem), and while half of his soul is in an eternal Purgatory, the other half is permitted to help Grimm Mortem on his missions to defeat the demons who enter the Earthly realm in order to reverse his punishment of eternal damnation. * '''Grimm Mortem: An easily irked cynical individual, the three hundredth death reaper who holds the passage of life and death in the mortal and spirit world. When he's not doing his job, Grimm is seen as a laidback alcoholic with a rude pessimistic personality. Grimm is currently living with his annoying family, and showing a hatred towards the planet, making himself an antihero in the show. * Stephen: Aaron's guardian angel, who, strangely gives a lack of mercy to others he battles. Stephen's advice is smart and easy to take, but Aaron almost never follows the advice and instead follows Grimm's advice, making a harder job. Recurring * Joseph Mortem: Grim's 39 year-old grandson who is an average American man. * Marry Mortem * Kevin Mortem * Kim Mortem *'Jeremy Mo. Lester' Episodes * Main article(s): List of Spooks episodes Category:Television series